Firas Thunderas
by zero9g9
Summary: Just a little oneshot I did when I was bored. [Oneshot, Superstar Saga.]


The energy coalesced in his hands, a pair of shiny, bright red orbs appearing for a split second, one in each, before bursting into flame. An ordinary man would've been burned by the heat... but he felt no pain. His opponent glared at him from the other side of the area, two balls of thunder blitzing into being in each hand. The man's hateful gaze pierced him like an arrow. So powerful was the stare, he could feel it crawl over his being with spite, the compressed rage all bubbling to the surface for one moment... finally reaching the breaking point.

"I hate you!" The other man called out. He hurled an arc of thunder from his right hand, which made a sizzling sound as it flew past, coming scarce inches from hitting the mark. _He'll never hit me..._ the fire-wielding man thought, eyes still closed as a cold wind blew through the area. _...not when he's blinded with hatred like that._

The thunder-wielding man tossed the bolt in his left hand, which the fire-wielder dodged, a flick of his head to the right being the only thing he needed to evade. He had always known the thunder-wielder had a growing dislike of his popularity... but he never knew it ran this deep. The thunder-wielder brought both hands together in a circle as he charged more energy, producing a larger orb of thunder than before. _If this continues, he'll destroy this entire area._ He didn't need to open his eyes to tell how much energy the thunder-wielder was putting into his attack-- the two had always been linked, Fire and Thunder. Two destructive forces of nature...

And two brothers.

The thunder-wielder brought both hands over his head, the charge reaching it's peak. "It ends now!" he screeched, preparing to throw the deadly ball of thunder forward. But the fire-wielder wasn't about to let that happen. He suddenly appeared in front of the thunder-wielder. "What-" The thunder-wielder's query was cut short as a burning fist slammed into his chest, discharging the fireball that had resided in it's grasp only moments before. His heart stopped.

His blood boiled for a brief moment, then cooled quickly as the rage left him, the thunderball dissipating from his raised hands. He tried to speak as he collapsed into his brother's arms, but all that came out was ambling stutters. He looked up his brother, eyes watering. "Ssh..." A finger went to his mouth. "I know." He smiled... then his head drooped suddenly, his life extinguished. His brother smiled, a single tear staining his left cheek. _I know._

* * *

Many years later, two brothers, Red and Green, would come to the Fire and Thunder temples at the small island known as Oho Oasis, seeking power. There... the two would claim the last gift of the Fire-wielder and the Thunder-wielder to the world;

The techniques of Firebrand... and Thunderhand. The very same techniques that had been used in the fateful duel between two brothers 3000 years ago... would be used again, this time not for the purpose of fighting each other, but the purpose of saving a kingdom. Saving a world.

* * *

Mario was resting on a beach of Oho Oasis, as he waited for Luigi to get out of the Thunder Temple, watching the waves as he sat. A call from behind alerted him to his brother's presence, and he stood, facing him.

"Mario! Check it out!" Luigi ran up to Mario, charged up some energy in his hand, and fired off a small bolt of thunder at a stray rock. "I got the Thunderhand!"

"Nice job Luigi!" Mario praised his brother, taking off his cap and giving him a noogie. "I knew you could do it, I told you it would be easy enough."

"Egh!" Luigi swatted at his brother's hand and pulled at the arm around his neck, trying to stop the incessant noogie. He came up with a quick excuse. "Mario, stop! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Mess up your hair?" Mario inquired, stopping for a moment. "You've had a hat on all day, you've got hat-hair anyway." He started again.

Suddenly, Luigi got an idea. He charged up a small amount of energy in his hands, and discharged it into Mario's sides, the resulting shock making Mario let him go. Luigi quickly grabbed his hat and put it back on before he looked over at his brother, now sitting on the ground stunned. He stifled a snicker. "Mario... look at your hair!"

Sure enough, the shock (Or was it the wind?) had knocked Mario's hat off... and spiked his hair (And his mustache) in every direction possible. An errant bolt of remnant electricity jumped between two of Mario's hair-spikes, and Luigi couldn't hold it in any longer. He started laughing hard, rolling back and forth on the sand as he held his sides, cracking up.

Mario... didn't find it so funny. He jumped up and growled annoyedly at his brother, fist curled in front of him in rage. Luigi's excuses didn't do much to quell the fire, either. "I'm- hahaha -sorry, Mario,- hahahahahaha -but it's too funny!"

Mario growled once more, and tackled Luigi. The two rolled around in the sand of the beach in a melee power struggle, Mario trying to pin Luigi to the ground and Luigi trying to do the same to Mario. Eventually, the two rolled down the beach... and into the water. There was a pause of inactivity, and then the two brothers' heads popped up above the water, both of them laughing.

The two swam back over to the beach, and got out of the water. Luigi wrung his cap out, and Mario picked his up off the ground, getting a small zap from the contact. Mario was the first to break the silence. "Now, how about we see if we can't get off this island?"

Luigi nodded. "Alright, let's go." The two brothers walked off towards the middle of the island, oblivious to the much older pair of brothers watching down on them from the heavens...

And smiling.


End file.
